The Phase I objective is a prototype of the Synergy PC2, a computer-based device which increases the independence of individuals with physical disabilities by providing portable adaptive access to the following integrated functions: (1) DOS/ Windows computer operation; (2) augmentative communication via synthesized speech; (3) remote control of appliances; (4) remote control of telecommunications. The following feasibility criteria for this prototype have been developed through research involving user needs for function, access and durability: (1) integrates the above multiple functions within a single device; (2) highly durable; (3) easily transported; (4) portable all-day power options; (5) accessible using a variety of adaptive inputs; (6) easily viewed in variable lighting; (7) adaptable to changes in user needs; (8) requires minimal technical knowledge for use. At the end of Phase I, a prototype will be completed that provides integrated adaptive access to computer operation and augmentative communication as well as the capability to integrate remote control of appliances and telecommunications. This prototype will be commercialized at the end of Phase I. In Phase II, the functions for remote control of appliances and telecommunications will be refined and fully integrated with the functions for computer access and augmentative communication. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Synergy PC2 will be marketable to our existing customer base, as well as other individuals with physical, speech and multiple disabilities who need adaptive access to integrated functions including: computer use, augmentative communication, environmental control and/or telecommunications. This includes persons with cerebral palsy, spinal cord injury, head injury; children and adults.